


The Cure

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean’s afflicted with a unique curse by a spiteful witch that requires an equally unique cure…A/N: Fulfills the Knifeplay square of SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 21





	The Cure

Dean was laying on the bed in the motel, staring at the ceiling, blinking more slowly than before. The curse was coursing through him and you knew it was only a matter of time before it was the end of him.

“Hold on, baby,” you said, combing a hand through his hair. He stared up at you, barely moving his gaze to your phone when it went off. “Sam, tell me got something.”

“The witch…this is a freaking weird cure, Y/N. Weird for us even,” said Sam.

“What, is it like a fuck or die thing?” you asked. 

“Sort of? I mean he has to get screwed but…he has to get cut too,” said Sam.

“Cut?” you asked.

“Yeah, like with a knife or blade…when he…hits that high?” said Sam.

“I have to cut him when he orgasms is what you’re saying?” you said. Sam sighed and you were pretty sure he was full body shuddering. “Sam.”

“Yes. Do… _that_ and soon. Like, as soon as possible. He should be good to go after that,” said Sam.

“Alright. I’ll give you a call when he’s better,” you said, hanging up the phone.

“Did I hear you right?” asked Dean, giving you a half smile. 

“Are you okay with me doing this?” you asked. He nodded and you started to undo his pants, Dean tilting his head at you. “You okay?”

“In case I die, can I at least have you on top?” he asked, half-joking, half-knowing he was too tired to put in much effort. You thought what the hell and smiled, quickly pulling off your own jeans and grabbing a knife when you crawled back on the bed. It wasn’t the end of the world and Dean did like it when you marked him up with your fingers. After a few solid pumps and thumbing the tip of his cock with soft circles, he was at full mast and you climbed on top of him, Dean sighing as you squeezed your walls around him. You started a fast and harsh rhythm, not wanting to waste any time. Your phone rang, Sam calling again and you tried to keep your breathing as even as possible as you answered.

“Yeah?” you said, rocking back and forth on Dean.

“Please tell me you’re not having sex with Dean,” he said.

“Yes,” you said, attempting to slow down or get off but your body kept up with the motion, Dean’s hands on your hips, pulling you back down. “Dean, stop. What’s going on, Sam?”

“The curse, it made Dean pretend. It needs you to come so it can pass to you,” he said. You stared down at Dean, getting a wink from him.

“Oh, boyfriend ain’t in the driver’s seat right now, honey and you aren’t going anywhere,” said Dean, smirking up with a dark smile. “I acted real good, didn’t I? Even got this guy to jot down that fake witch’s note about the whole sex thing too. The knife play was meant for you but I’m a little rusty with my latin.”

“Fuck,” you said, Sam saying something on the other end. You grabbed the demon blade from beside you, holding it to Dean’s throat but he only chuckled. “Stop whatever you’re doing you freaky curse. Now.”

“Y/N, the curse is passing from him to you,” said Sam. “Whatever you do, don’t come. Just…get away from him however you can. Don’t let the curse pass over to you all the way. I’ll be there in five.”

“Five? I got all the time in the world,” said Dean, moving his thumb to your clit, rubbing circles in it. You groaned and pressed the blade in harder, Dean not even noticing it. You made a small nick to his neck that made him scowl. You narrowed your eyes and made a long and deeper cut, Dean’s hands off you for a moment but it was long enough. You dashed into the bathroom, Dean pounding on the door. “Come on. Let me finish inside you, get you off. This feels so good. Fun curse, sweetheart, you’ll forget all your problems.”

About three minutes of pounding later, you heard the other door open and a thud. You carefully opened the door, hiding your lower half as Sam tugged Dean up and over to a chair. He tossed your pants at you, taking a deep breath. 

“I got her spell book. The real one. Let’s get him fixed up.”

“Seriously,” deadpanned Dean that night when you got home. “I had a sex curse and I can’t even remember it? All I got is a nasty cut on my neck.”

“Sorry,” you said. “You weren’t exactly yourself.”

“Yeah,” said Dean, tucking himself into your side in bed. “Sorry if I almost hurt you.”

“S’okay,” you said, putting a finger near his cut. “That hurt?”

“Not really,” he said. “My dick gets excited every time it sees a knife though. Sam said that’ll wear off.”

“I’m sure it will,” you said, Dean’s eyes roaming behind you to your nightstand where the demon blade sat. “You want me to try that again?”

“Maybe don’t _actually_ cut me this time but…could be fun,” he said. You raised an eyebrow and reached over, picking up the blade. You cocked your head when you rolled back, very gently scarping the duller edge against the bottom his chin. He tilted his head back, throat swallowing hard, eyes growing darker and his hips already shifting.

“Yeah. I think this will be a lot of fun actually.”


End file.
